


Morning Lullabies

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: A lazy morning for Matt and Karen the morning after they've said "I love you" for the first time





	Morning Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josiesbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/gifts).



> From tumblr prompt: Whispering “I love you” between kisses

Karen smiled as she woke up to Matt kissing her neck. She moaned in pleasure as she turned so she was on her back.

“Hi” she said softly.

Matt’s face broke into that smile she loved so much.

“Hi” he said, running his hand over her forehead.

Karen kissed him.

“I love you” she whispered before kissing him again.

They had both said “I love you” for the first time last night. And now Karen never wanted to stop saying it.

Matt placed a soft kiss on her lips, and touched his forehead to hers.

“I love you” he said, kissing her once more, this one nice and slow.

“Mmmm” Karen moaned when they came up for air. “Do we have to get up?”

Matt smiled. “I’m willing to be late”, he kissed her forehead. “Very late.”

Karen laughed and caressed his face. “Me too” she said, wrapping her arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Ingrid Michaelson song


End file.
